The installation of risers on offshore platforms and the like is a difficult and time-consuming problem requiring first the installation of riser clamps to which the risers are attached. The current state of the art requires the laborious installation of such riser clamps by divers. Each clamp is guided into position while suspended from the surface; then a strap attached to the clamp is passed around the platform leg; finally the clamp is secured to the platform leg by bolting the strap in place. The present invention is directed to overcoming this problem of the art by providing a method and apparatus or the diverless installation of riser clamps.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgment as one skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, would anticipate or render obvious the novel technique of the invention.